injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice: Year Two Issue 6
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 6 (Released June 25, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Chapter 11 (Released June 10, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Chapter 12 (Released June 24, 2014) Recap Chapter Eleven: Power Shift Hal Jordan and John Stewart have almost arrived at Earth, and as they are discussing their plan to prevent whatever conflict may have arose between Superman and Kilowog's squad, Ch'p's ring passes by them, alerting the two to his death. Shocked, they are further horrified when they arrive on Earth and witness an all out battle between Superman, Hawkgirl and Shazam against Kilowog and the other Green Lanterns, with Sinestro also joined in the fray. Though John wants to know why Sinestro is on Earth, Hal just tells him to break up the battle and then ask questions. As Stewart moves to contain Sinestro, Hal intervenes between Superman and Kilowog, ordering the drill sergeant to stand down. Before Kilowog can respond, Sinestro announces the arrival of a massive legion of his Corps. Though Superman demands answers, Sinestro assures him that his Corps are not against him and that they will help him win this war. In Gotham City, a Regime Soldier harasses a young couple for being out past the new curfew. Harvey Bullock attempts to intervene and calm the situation down, but the soldier backhands him through a store window and proceeds to pummel Bullock with his nightstick, completely ignoring Harvey's police badge and former authority. At the Gotham General hospital, Bullock is visited by Commissioner Gordon and Renee Montoya. After Bullock vents his frustration at the fact nothing can be done against the new Regime soldiers, Gordon orders him up, despite Montoya's protests, though Bullock complies. Gordon hands the detective his hat and tells him to leave his badge behind. When Harvey asks what the plan is, Gordon responds that they are going to police their city. Back at the battle with the Green Lanterns, Kilowog suddenly orders his squad to stop fighting. He tells Superman that they surrender and request to be allowed to return to Oa with their wounded and their dead. Sinestro refuses this, though Hal is quick to remind him that it is not his decision to make. Sinestro ignores his former protege and tells Superman that if Kilowog and his team return to Oa, they will only come back with the rest of the Green Lantern Corps. To Hal's shock, Superman agrees with Sinestro, and the Sinestro Corps surround the Green Lanterns. Chapter Twelve: Casualties of War In Gotham City, a large group of civilian protesters are approaching a group of Regime Soldiers, brandishing signs and demanding the soldiers leave their city. The leader of the soldiers orders them to disperse and to return to their homes, and when a woman gets in his face saying he should leave, the soldier snatches her by the neck, only to get struck by an older woman's cane. As this goes on, Commissioner Gordon is informing a large gathering of former GCPD officers of the situation in Gotham, with detectives Renee Montoya and Harvey Bullock by his side and the Birds of Prey present as well. Gordon tells the officers that Superman doesn't understand the people of Gotham and that implementing new laws and using brute force won't result in order. Gordon tells the officers they know that violence alone doesn't get the job done. One officer says they no longer have jobs and Gordon tells her they still do, it just got a lot harder and a lot bigger. Gordon says they need to protect Gotham's citizens from the so-called protectors and they need to keep their city safe. When one officer asks how they're supposed to do that and reminds Gordon that Bullock was holding his badge out when the soldiers pummeled him, Bullock declares he's still standing there and Gordon reveals that the officers will no longer need their badges. In South Dakota, the Sinestro Corps have captured Kilowog and his squad of Green Lanterns, holding them prisoner while Sinestro tries to convince Superman that if he lets them go they will only return to challenge his rule again, and asks that Superman allow him and his Corps to exterminate them. Hal Jordan snaps that no one is exterminating anyone and Shazam tells Sinestro that they won't condone executions, reminding him that they are heroes. Kilowog chooses to speak at that moment, saying he doesn't remember a lot of 'heroes' standing with the 'scum' of the Sinestro Corps. Kilowog is suddenly wrapped up in several binding yellow constructs formed by Arkillo and begins painfully contorting in midair. Hal forms a vise construct around Arkillo's head and demands Kilowog's release, though Arkillo only reminds Hal that the Green Lanterns are outnumbered and promises to keep squeezing until Kilowog pops. Kilowog manages to call Arkillo a coward, and gets his bonds tightened, when Superman suddenly appears next to Arkillo, telling him to stop. Sinestro then orders Arkillo to do as they say and Kilowog is freed from his bonds. Sinestro then tells Superman that if he won't kill them, then he has to understand he is at war and there are prisoners in war. Superman agrees and orders the Green Lanterns to remove their rings, though Kilowog quickly belays that. Superman promises Kilowog that if he and his team remove their rings they will be humanely detained with no harm done to them, while Arkillo urges Kilowog to fight back, giving him and the Sinestro Corps an excuse to kill them. Superman tells Kilowog he doesn't control the Sinestro Corps and that this is the only way he and his people make it out alive. Reluctantly complying, Kilowog removes his ring, his squad following suit, but he promises Superman that the Guardians will "kick your ass." Superman then tells Sinestro they'll take it from here and that his Corps are not welcome on Earth. Sinestro tries to protest but John Stewart and Hal Jordan tell him to leave, though Superman says that while his Corps have to go, Sinestro can stay, much to Hal's shock. Sinestro then orders Arkillo to take the Corps and depart, but to remain ready, saying the war has just begun. In space, Guy Gardner witnesses the Sinestro Corps leaving Earth and contacts Black Canary, who is still at the rally with Gordon and the GCPD officers. Guy tells her that Oracle's contact on the inside of the Justice League was right about the location of the battle between Superman and the Green Lanterns but tells her it's much worse than they thought and that he believes Superman has allied with the Sinestro Corps. Dinah is shocked and Guy heads deeper into space, telling her he has to inform the Guardians and that he won't know how long it will take him to return. While Dinah promises not to do anything stupid while he's gone, Guy remains unconvinced. Back at the rally, one officer becomes angry at the idea of quitting the force and losing their means to support their families, despite Catwoman assuring her that money won't be an issue. Montoya tells the officer to lay off with the attitude and Huntress informs them they have a private benefactor and all of them will be well compensated. Gordon says he understands their concerns, and when an officer asks why he brought them there, Gordon says it's because they're good police and that they care aboutt he people and the city, as well citing how they all have stood against authority when they thought it was the right thing to do, even having stood up to Gordon himself. Gordon says he's offering them a chance to stand up for what's right and to be police. When one officer asks how they're supposed to do that with the Regime soldiers in their city, Batwoman presents a reverse-engineered super-pill to Gordon. Gordon tells the officers that their city is at war and that while the Birds of Prey have started a resistance they can't fight alone and need soldiers. Gordon says if they join the resistance, the pill will serve as their new badge. When an officer asks what it is, Gordon swallows the pill and Bullock then fires a shot from his pistol at point blank range against Gordon's head. To the gathered officers collective shock, the bullet falls to the floor, dented, with Gordon unharmed. Smiling, Gordon tells them, "This is the game changer." Featured Characters *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Arisia Rrab *Isamot Kol *Larvox *Kilowog *Superman *Hawkgirl *Tomar-Re *Procanon Kaa *Shazam *Hannu *Arkkis Chummuck *Laira Omoto *RRU-9-2 *Sinestro *Galius Zed *Sinestro Corps (Group) (First Appearance) *Karu-Sil *Amon Sur (First Appearance) *Gleen (First Appearance) *Arkillo *Bedovian (First Appearance) *Haasp (First Appearance) *Flayt (First Appearance) *Lyssa Drak (First Appearance) *Regime Soldiers *Harvey Bullock *Commissioner Gordon *Renee Montoya *Ch'p (Body Only) *Catwoman *Huntress *Black Canary *Batwoman *Guy Gardner Title "Casulties of War." Trivia *This is the last issue of Year Two to have the chapters released bi-weekly. After this issue, the chapters will once more be released weekly while the final six issues of Year Two will be released twice monthly. Gallery Textless INJUSTICE YEAR TWO 6.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Digital Chapter 11.jpg|Chapter Eleven Chapter 12.jpg|Chapter Twelve Category:Other Media Category:Storyline Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Year Two